The Wrong Wedding
by SimonLoverBabyy
Summary: He took her arm gently. Walking down the aisle, the organ started to play. Everything fell into place like when you put the wrong piece of a puzzle in the wrong spot…and it fits…but not the right way...


Not the Right Wedding.

Oneshot baby;) this like literally came to me in a split second thought. PS – I don't own anything about the office. Yup. This 15 year old girl isn't living the dream:( BTW this is based as if Roy and Pam had gone through with the wedding…..and Jim couldn't take it anymore.

June 10th. He glanced at the calendar knowing that the love of his life would belong to someone else. The only thing that made this day worse was the fact she was marrying _Roy._ His blood boiled at his name.

And Karen hadn't been too nice to him. After he dumped her for being in love with someone else, she had been making his life a living hell. Literally. She dumped all sorts of files on his desk and made sure that he was forwarded the least amount of customers calling. His life sucked right now and all he could think about was Pam.

He got up from his desk and ran down to his car. He had to stop this. It would be his only chance. Her only chance as well.

11:17 AM. Pam had been getting ready for the wedding which included: making _Roy_ breakfast, picking up _Roy's_ dry cleaned tux, and keeping _Roy's_ fat, disgustingly red-neck-ish relatives entertained. Although she had so much _Roy_ in her life right now, all she could think about was Jim. To be honest with herself, she loved him.

She needed him.

Now.

After a lot of contemplating, she made up her mind. She couldn't leave _Roy. Roy Anderson. _She burst out crying. Her name would be Pamela Anderson.

Her mom came in after hearing what was going on besides the closed door. Seeing her daughter, all pretty in her white gown, she was heartbroken.

"Oh Pammy! What's wrong?" She cradled her crying daughter, knowing all the well what she was really thinking.

"Jim…I…need Jim." Her mother nodded and agreed that she should do what she thought was right. But Pam couldn't just leave _Roy_. That would make him ANGRY. No one likes an angry _Roy._

12:38 PM. Looking at herself in the mirror one last time, she put on a smile and her face nearly shattered. Anyone could see right through her false grin.

"Pam. Time to go honey." Her dad called.

She glanced down at her left finger where the ring would be. Where her new life would be. That left finger would symbolize that _Roy_ would be hers…and she would be his. She looked up at her dad, who also had a sad expression on his face.

He took her arm gently. Walking down the aisle, the organ started to play. Everything fell into place like when you put the wrong piece of a puzzle in the wrong spot…and it fits…but not the right way.

Jim pulled up at the church.

Pam stood in front of _Roy._

"Does anyone have any objections?" The priest called out. Pam opened her mouth…

"I DO!" Jim yelled, pushing the doors open. The crowd gasped, _Roy_'s blood boiled, and Pam's lips formed a smile. "Pam Beasley…I've loved you ever since the first day we met. I always have and I always will…no matter what. But the reason I transferred to Stamford is because I couldn't live knowing the girl of my dreams is marrying the wrong person. No offense _Roy, _you're a great guy. But you don't deserve Pam. I don't deserve her, either. But I love her with every ounce of myself…and nothing anyone will say or do will make me change my mind. I love you, Pam. I do." Jim said, out of breath.

Pam's smile faded, and was wiping tears out of her eyes. After about 3 minutes of awkward silence, Jim slowly headed out the door. He walked down the steps of the church and was about to open his car door when….

"Jim!" His head shot up and his eyes widened at what he saw: Pam was smiling and crying at the same time. Tears of joy apparently. "Don't go. I love you too. And I always will! I'm so sorry for everything I put you through—" she was interrupted when he pulled her into a long kiss, lifting her off the ground. Everything was perfect. His arms wrapped around her…and their hearts full of love for each other. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He responded. Then he pulled her into another long kiss.

333

The End!

Ta-da!

Kinda short but oh well.

Did you like it?

If you didn't I will beat you up.

Just Kidding!

Please Read and Review!


End file.
